<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cyberangel.CFG by YaeKasumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894196">Cyberangel.CFG</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaeKasumi/pseuds/YaeKasumi'>YaeKasumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honkai Impact with Elsword characters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elsword (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Credits to Mihoyo, F/M, How Do I Tag, I hate QUA-type enemies, Just writing whatever I want, Q-singularis is hell, This is basically Honkai Impact canon with Elsword characters, herrscher of reason is OP, sorry I don't know how to write this ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaeKasumi/pseuds/YaeKasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just writing whatever I want. Eve goes to the Sea of Quanta to save Add and receives some assistance from an old acquaintance. However, the enemy may be too powerful...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve/Edward "Add" Grenore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honkai Impact with Elsword characters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Into the deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eve, you can’t go. We can’t afford to lose any more members. Elsword ran away, Aisha is busy looking for Elsword, Ara left the search party, Elesis is sealed in the sea of quanta, Add quantized himself in the experiment, and Ain was confirmed dead a long time ago! It’s too dangerous. The discovery of the sea of quanta has only led to suffering. We used to have fourteen members. Now we only have eight. Let’s just pretend we never discovered the sea of quanta or the eye of the deep.” Eve looked at the remaining members gathered in a circle around her. None of them wanted her to leave, but she had to.<br/>
“No. I have to rescue Add. Preferably I will bring Ain back too, though that action has only a 0.00000000001% chance of success.” The Nasod queen declared calmly. Raven sighed. He knew that there was no changing Eve’s mind when it was made up.<br/>
“Take care, Eve.” He waved goodbye to her as she turned and gracefully stepped into the eye of the deep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Credits: Eve as Bronya Zaychik<br/>Add as Seele Vollerei<br/>others: will be credited later so that I don't spoil the story. I have never written something like this before, so let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The serpent rears its head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter takes place in the past. Elsword is forced to make a hard decision regarding his sister who has gone insane.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry, Elsword. It’s the only way.” Raven tried to be comforting, but he didn’t know how it felt to have your sister turn into a crazy demon killer, attack your best friends, and establish an organization called World Serpent to eradicate demons. He couldn’t feel the same level of pain as Elsword.<br/>“No! We-we can still save her! I’ll convince her, and then everything will be fine! She just made a wrong decision, that’s all!” Elsword fervently denied it, but he knew that his sister had already passed the point of no return.<br/>“That’s not possible anymore, Elsword. We all realized that when she attacked you because you were trying to stop her from attacking Lu and Ciel. There is no humanity left in her.” Rena sighed.<br/>“But-but why the Sea of Quanta? That imaginary space defies all laws of physics! Who knows what could happen there? Why not just some prison in the real world?” Elsword seemed to have realized the inevitability of the situation, but he wasn’t giving up without a fight.<br/>“Because it’s the only place that can properly contain her. All we need to do is trap her in a bubble universe and let it naturally sink to the bottom of the sea. If we try to confine her in a real-world prison, she will find a way to get out.” Add explained. Elsword looked like he wanted to protest, but he didn’t.<br/>“Alright, then. I’m doing it for the safety of Elrios.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Credits: Elesis as Kevin Kaslana<br/>Classes:<br/>Elsword: Lord Knight<br/>Aisha: Aether Sage<br/>Rena: Anemos<br/>Raven: Furious Blade<br/>Eve: Code: Esencia<br/>Ara: Devi<br/>Elesis: Bloody Queen<br/>Add: Dominator<br/>Ain: Bluhen<br/>I apologize if the characters are OOC. Slight OOC-ness is required to adapt the Honkai Canon for Elsword since no Elsword character has the exact same personality as a Honkai Impact character. Not to mention that I'm not too familiar with all the classes. Once again, constructive criticism is appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The serpent's return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The impossible has happened. The enemy is free. A sacrifice is required to seal her again. Like the previous chapter, this one takes place in the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Affixing coordinates...launching observation modules...all systems green? Check. Prepare for entry.” Add’s dynamos hummed.<br/>“Mr. Ancient, why are you so interested in the Sea of Quanta? Is it just because it defies the laws of normal physics?” Ain asked.<br/>“Of course not, you dumbass. I already possess plenty of knowledge about quantum physics. I’m interested in the bubble universes!” Add replied impatiently.<br/>“Hmm? Bubble universes?” Ain tilted his head sideways and blinked innocently like a child asking a question in school. Add glared at him.<br/>“YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THE EXISTENCE OF BUBBLE UNIVERSES?!” He yelled in exasperation.<br/>“Not everyone can be as knowledgeable about the Sea of Quanta as you are, Mr. Ancient. You were the one who discovered it.” Ain pouted.<br/>“Okay, fine. The Sea of Quanta is an imaginary space existing on a separate plane of reality from the real world, and it contains an infinite number of self-isolated bubble universes. I’m trying to find a bubble universe where I reunite with my mother so that I can use the data I gathered from that universe to build my perfect virtual world. Understand?” Ain nodded. He didn’t understand anything Add had said, but the look of intense concentration on Add’s face told him that Add would strangle him if he asked another question.<br/>“Wait! Something’s wrong!” Add frowned at the screen.<br/>“Hostile entity detected. Hostile entity detected. Hostile entity—”<br/>“Shut up. It’s probably nothing.” Add silenced the dynamos. It couldn’t be. But what if it was? No, that was impossible! It should have taken her at least five thousand years to return to the real world! His calculations couldn’t have been wrong! Yet, there she was.<br/>“She’s trying to get through the portal and return to the real world! I have to close the portal right now!” Add gritted his teeth. There was no time. She was moving faster than humanly possible.<br/>“I’ll sell you some time, Mr. Ancient!” Ain broke his pendulum and got into a fighting stance. Under normal circumstances, Add would never fail to point out that the expression was to buy someone some time, not to sell someone some time, but the circumstances were everything but normal.<br/>“Get back here, you dumbass! She’s too powerful! According to my calculations, she has somehow managed to strengthen her physical capabilities by absorbing the Sea of Quanta's energy! There's no chance that you'll win!" Add yelled. Ain was an utter idiot. He was sacrificing his life for something that was no longer possible. Elesis had found the doorway to the real world. Even if he managed to close the portal, she would soon escape the sea no matter what.<br/>“Well, there’s always at least a 0.0000000000000001% chance of victory, right?” Ain smiled mournfully. Add couldn’t believe that he was willing to fight her to buy Elrios a few more hours. He was not capable enough to delay her for any longer than that.<br/>“Goodbye, Mr. Ancient.” After saying this, Ain jumped into the sea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Credits: Ain as Welt Yang, Walter Young, or whatever he's called<br/>Add as no one in particular<br/>There were other characters I considered for the role of Welt, including Elsword and Chung, but I had other roles planned for them, so...(shrugs)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter takes place in the past. The sacrifice has been made. The serpent is sealed...but for how long?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No...I can't...fall here..." Ain coughed painfully. He and Elesis had been fighting in a bubble universe of the Sea of Quanta. The floor of their imaginary arena was utterly drenched in blood. Add was right. There was no way he could defeat her. He was curled up in a ball on the floor, trying to ease the pain of his injuries. A soft yellow light enveloped his body.<br/>	“HAHAHAHAHA! See, you are too weak to seal me! Look at the power I have gained in the Sea of Quanta! I am now stronger than a celestial! HAHAHA! Do you admit defeat now, Ain?” She stared down at him imperiously.<br/>	“No way!” Ain was able to stand up now, thanks to the healing powers of the Rein Eid. Though he knew he would lose this battle, he wanted to delay her escape for as long as possible for all his friends. He transformed into his spiritualism form.<br/>	“How brave of you to stand against me. However, bravery is nothing compared to absolute power.” Elesis grinned maniacally.<br/> "Blood Rain." She pulled out a sword from her heart and mercilessly cut through her enemy. Ain collapsed to the ground. It hurt. His entire body was aching, and he felt dizzy from blood loss. Elesis was standing right next to him, yet her laughter sounded far away as if it was coming from a distant kingdom. He knew he was dying, but he didn’t want to give up. Through his blurry vision, he saw her walking away, entering the real world again. Had his efforts all been for nothing?<br/>	“No, Ainchase. They were not all for nothing.” A gentle voice sounded, followed by a flash of bright light. <br/>	“Who’s there?” Ain asked. A glowing silhouette of a woman appeared before him. Somehow, he knew who it was.<br/>	“Goddess Elria?”<br/>	“Yes.”<br/>	“I-I’m honored to be in your presence!” Ain bowed.<br/>	“I am afraid you have no time for formalities, Ainchase. I have come to bestow upon you the power of creation.” Ain was confused. Hadn’t Ishmael already given him the power of creation? Couldn’t he project weapons any time he wanted? Elria seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.<br/>	“You shall be using my power to create something much more complex than a projection weapon. You will construct the barrier between the imaginary and real worlds and ensure that only those who are worthy will be able to enter and exit.”<br/>	“H-h-how do I do that?” Ain spoke in an awed whisper.<br/>	“Will it into being...with your mind...” In another flash of light, the figure disappeared. Ain thought as hard as he could about a barrier. He imagined it forming between the Sea of Quanta and the real world, sealing the abomination that was once Elsword’s sister permanently. And so it did. The Bloody Queen let out a yell of frustration upon seeing this. Ain smiled weakly.<br/>	“You won’t be leaving here, Ms. Knight Captain.” After saying this, Ainchase Ishmael passed away peacefully, knowing that his friends would be safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, my fellow Ain fans...I'm one of you, I just have this weird sadistic tendency to write bad endings for characters I love and good endings for characters I hate. If you play Honkai Impact, though, you would have known that this was coming since I cast Ain as Welt.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Gatekeeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to the present! Eve enters the Sea of Quanta and meets a mysterious man who feels like a stranger, and at the same time like an old friend...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Into the Sea of Quanta Eve went. However, it didn’t look like she expected it to look. It looked like a labyrinth, with various objects such as gigantic books, cat feet, blocks, and a tree floating around and several flat surfaces slanted at strange angles. In other words, it looked like it was designed to trap someone inside.<br/>	“Welcome to the Sea of Quanta, Ms. Queen.” Eve heard a familiar voice.<br/>	“Ain?” She couldn’t believe her eyes and ears. She had tried searching for Ain using the most advanced Nasod devices before, but they had been unable to affix his coordinates in the Sea of Quanta. Therefore, she assumed that he was dead. Yet here he was, although he was wearing the green and white hoodie he wore when he first met the El Search Party instead of the black fur coat he wore after the restoration of the El.<br/> "I'm not Ain, Ms. Queen. I am a mere fragment of his memories." The man resembling Ain explained. <br/>	“I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean.” Eve frowned.<br/>	“I’ll explain after you pass all the trials. Now, you must face the trial of World 1. Good luck...” The gatekeeper smiled and waved cryptically while Eve felt her system shutting down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter. Get ready, because the next one is going to be the longest one yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. World One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve wakes up and finds herself in a strange bubble universe. She must solve a dilemma involving the creator of the labyrinth in order to enter the Sea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eve! Eve! Eve!” Eve felt someone shaking her shoulder as her system was restarting. She opened her eyes and found herself sitting in...a classroom?<br/>	“Where am I?” She asked.<br/>	“St. Elria Academy for Adventurers, history class!” Eve looked up and saw Elesis looking down at her impatiently. She didn’t look like the Elesis she knew, however. Her long red hair was half put up and halfway down. She wore a tight black leather suit and a long white jacket. Her arms and legs had some strange tattoos on them that looked like fire. What was even weirder was that she was a history teacher in this world, and Eve was her student.<br/>“Eve, what’s wrong? You’ve never fallen asleep in class before.” Elesis frowned, concern etched on her face.<br/>	“Miss Elesis...” Eve blinked at her. She reminded her of the Elesis she knew before she absorbed the dark El, but at the same time, there was something different about her. <br/>	“Uhh, Eve?” Elesis looked even more worried now.<br/>	“It’s good to see you again.” Eve smiled.<br/>	“Oh, um, it’s good to see you again, too, Eve, but, um...” Elesis seemingly didn’t know how to respond.<br/>	“Are you alright, Eve? Is your system malfunctioning?” She asked.<br/>	“No, Miss Elesis. I was simply up late last night studying.”<br/>	“Ahh, that’s the Eve I know. Now, class, who can tell me a bit about the explosion of the El?” Eve raised her hand.<br/>	“Yes, Eve?”<br/>	“The explosion of the El was a cataclysmic event that affected the whole Elrios. It was initially thought to be Master Solace’s doing, but it turned out to be caused by—”<br/>	“Very good. I can see that you’ve been studying, but you got a few details wrong. The explosion of the El did cause widespread panic. Still, luckily the members of the Adventurers’ Guild worked with the El priestesses and managed to restore the El within a week, preventing the El explosion from becoming the ‘cataclysmic event’ you spoke of.”<br/>	Eve frowned. This history was different? She shouldn’t have been surprised. This was a bubble universe, after all.<br/>	After school was out for the day, Elesis suddenly called Eve to her office.<br/>	“What is it, Miss Elesis?” Eve asked.<br/>	“Listen carefully. Recently, a mysterious group known as Henir’s Order has stolen some valuable goods from the Adventurer’s Guild. According to reports, they hid them in an abandoned warehouse not far from here. Eve, you are part of the group dispatched to recover the stolen goods. The other group members are Miss Rose, Add, and I. You must complete this mission while causing as little disturbance as possible. We don’t want the villagers to know about this. Understand?” Eve nodded seriously. At the same time, she couldn’t stop wondering why Henir’s Order would place valuable goods in an abandoned warehouse.<br/>	Soon, everyone was ready to go. When they approached the abandoned warehouse, they saw some figures in long black robes patrolling the area.<br/>	“Let’s take them down by stealth," Rose whispered. Everyone agreed. They each tiptoed through the area silently, rendering any guards blocking their way unconscious with a direct blow to the head. Rose, Add, Eve, and Elesis finally snuck into the warehouse. <br/>	“Where could they be hiding precious goods? I don’t see anything here.” Elesis looked around.<br/>	“Hey, why is there a child here? Doesn’t it seem strange for Henir’s Order to leave a child alone in an abandoned warehouse with precious goods?” Rose had spotted a young boy cowering in a corner. He had long gray and dark blue hair put in a messy braid. He was wearing a white hooded cape and a dark green long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and white shoes. His right eye and arm were covered with bandages, and he clutched a broken pendulum tightly with trembling hands. He reminded Eve of Ain somehow.<br/>	“Wh-who’s there? Don’t come any closer!” The boy launched a barrage of dark spears at the group.<br/>	“Wait. This child is using the power of Henir!” Rose shouted as she artfully dodged the spears directed at her.<br/>	“D-don’t make me use more of these powers! Don’t come any closer!” The frightened child slowly backed away until his back was against the wall. The group had no intention of leaving, however.<br/>	“It seems like I have no choice. Entfernen!”<br/>	“Watch out, everyone!” Elesis cautioned as Henir energy erupted from the floor. Add used his dynamos to protect the group from the attack.<br/>	“Verzweiflung!” Henir’s chaos materialized in front of the child and attacked Add. Strangely enough, it penetrated his defenses.<br/>	“Should we fight?” Eve asked.<br/>	“No. He’ll tire himself out soon.” Add shook his head. Eve was about to ask how Add knew that when Elesis and Rose began to advance towards the boy resembling Ain with their weapons raised.<br/>	“Huff...huff...don’t come...any closer...” The boy looked like he was about to use another attack, but he collapsed from exhaustion.<br/>	“Good work. Now, where are the stolen goods?” Rose scanned the area carefully.<br/>	“Maybe the stolen goods aren’t what we expected," Eve suggested.<br/>	“What do you mean?” Elesis asked.<br/>	“Maybe this child is the ‘stolen goods’. He can manipulate Henir’s power, so he must be precious to Henir’s Order.” Eve mused.<br/>	“Eve is right. The valuable goods were right under our noses this whole time.” Add agreed.<br/>	“Alright, then. Let’s hand this boy over to the Adventurers’ Guild. Good job, everyone.” Rose cheered.<br/>	“Eve, I need to talk to you.” Add suddenly grabbed Eve and pulled her aside.<br/>	“What is it, Add?” Eve asked.<br/>	“Eve, don’t let them hand the stupid angel over to the Adventurers’ Guild! It’s the only way we can get out of here! If they hand him over, then this bubble universe will reset!” Add hissed.<br/>	“Thanks for telling me, Add.” Eve turned to Elesis.<br/>	“Miss Elesis, why do we need to hand this child to the Adventurers’ Guild?” She asked.<br/>	“Eve, he has been corrupted by Henir. Soon, Henir’s chaos will drive him to insanity, and he will use his powers to destroy this universe. You saw how he attacked us. The most humane treatment for him is to lock him up in a cage and give him food and water every day.” Elesis sighed.<br/>	“He attacked us because he was scared, Miss Elesis. I think we should take him to St. Elria and care for him. We should let him see the good in humanity. If we take him to St. Elria, he may or may not become insane and destroy the world. If we hand him over to the Adventurers’ Guild, he will be locked up in a cage, just as you said. He will grow to hate humanity for depriving him of his freedom, and Henir will take advantage of his hatred. He will seek revenge against humanity and become a global threat.”<br/>	“I agree with Eve. The most humane treatment is to treat him like a normal human.” Add said.<br/>	“In that case, let us return to St. Elria at once. We’ll take good care of this child.” Rose agreed too.<br/>	“Excellent, Eve. You have great potential to become a public speaker. Your moving argument immediately convinced me.” Elesis joked. As the group set off towards St. Elria, Add and Eve lagged behind the others.<br/>	“Add? You’re not from this bubble universe, are you? The way you seem to predict the future convinces me that you are from the real world.” Eve interrogated Add.<br/>	“Kuhuhuhu! I knew you would figure it out! I’ve been stuck in this bubble universe for a long time. Every time, I tried to convince them not to hand Ain over, but every time I would fail, and the universe would reset itself. Now that you’ve come for me, I can finally get out. I missed you, Eve.” Add grinned.<br/>	“I missed you too, Add.” Eve smiled warmly, and the young couple embraced each other under the setting sun.<br/>	Meanwhile, a certain boy was waking up in the nurse’s office of St. Elria.<br/>	“Huh? Where am I?” He asked.<br/>	“Don’t be afraid. You’re at Saint Elria Academy for Adventurers, founded by Rena Erindel. You’re safe here.” Elesis smiled.<br/>	“Th-the doctors! They’ll get mad if I don’t get my injections on time...” A look of horror crossed the boy’s face.<br/>	“There are no doctors here. You’re perfectly safe.” Elesis comforted.<br/>	“Now, tell me your name.” She coaxed gently.<br/>	“LW022217.” The boy responded.<br/>	“No. That’s your lab ID. A name is what you would like to be called by the people around you.” Elesis shook her head.<br/>	“You mean I can choose to be called whatever I like?” His eyes widened at the thought of this.<br/>	“Yes.”<br/>	“In that case, I would like to be called...Ain.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Credits: Elesis as World One Himeko<br/>Rose as World One Cocolia<br/>Ain as World One Welt<br/>Rena as World One Cecilia (mentioned)<br/>World One classes:<br/>Elesis: Flame Lord<br/>Rose: Minerva<br/>Ain: Lofty Wanderer<br/>Rena: Daybreaker (mentioned)<br/>Also, did you catch Wanderer's lab ID? It's his release date on NA server.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credits: Eve as Bronya Zaychik<br/>Add as Seele Vollerei<br/>others: will be credited later so that I don't spoil the story. I have never written something like this before, so let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>